Electric drive axles include at least one electric motor that provides power to drive first and second vehicle wheels. The first and second vehicle wheels are laterally spaced apart from each other and rotate about a common lateral axis.
In one known configuration, one electric motor is mounted at each of the first and second vehicle wheels to independently drive the first vehicle wheel from the second vehicle wheel. One disadvantage with this configuration is that the location of the electric motors presents packaging problems. When electric motors are positioned close to each of the first and second vehicle wheels, it is difficult to package the electric motors with conventional brakes and suspension components given existing vehicle configurations.
In another known configuration, a single electric motor is used to drive both the first and second vehicle wheels. This configuration also has disadvantages. When a high speed motor is used, a reduction box is required to achieve desired output speed and torque levels. When a smaller induction motor is used, a summation box is required to achieve desired output speed and torque levels. In addition to the reduction box or summation box, a conventional driveshaft and a conventional drive axle with a differential gear assembly is required to provide final reduction and differential action. These additional components significantly increase cost. Further, the electric motor is typically mounted to a vehicle chassis, which requires additional components such as a motor support frame and noise vibration isolators. This also increases cost and assembly time.
Thus, there is a need for an electric drive axle that can provide independent wheel drive with conventional brake and suspension packaging as well as overcoming the other above-mentioned deficiencies in the prior art.